


bottles

by Vex_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Problematic DNI, haha back at it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_0/pseuds/Vex_0
Summary: he hated the cold hands but warm arms as they wrapped around him...... but they weren't really there....{i write like a 5 year old so ignore this unless u want to read it}
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	bottles

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i think i did good with this?? let me know what you think! :)

Schlatt let out a low whine as he shivered in bed.

He could feel the cold hands graze his thighs. Slowly making their way up his dress shirt. He wailed as the hands gripped his waist, COLD fingers digging into his waist tightly shushing him.

“Hush Little Ram wouldn’t want anyone walking into the President getting fucked like a slut hmm?” said the cold hands.

Schlatt shivered out a shaky moan, “no no nO PLease! HUrts Sto-” the cold hands laughed as they hit his prostate repeatedly. 

“Poor baby ram” the cold hands purred. “Don’t worry it will feel good soon..”

Schlatt cried out as he began fucking into the ram like he was in a rut. The figure’s body was so warm but his hands were cold… too cold…. He didn’t like the hands  
he didn't want it.  
He didn't want THIS.

The ram let out a sob as his insides were filled. Schlatt whined…. he was warm he liked the warm..so warm inside him. Only to let out a shocked cry as a cold wind brushed passed him.

Schlatt shook as he finally blinked. He could still feel the warm body...the cold hands...but nothing was there….the cold hands were not here.Only him and Quackity who was fast asleep.

He groaned as he forced himself to sit up but only to stare at the bottles by his bed stand. The only object that could keep him warm inside. Humming as he grabbed a bottle and opened it.

Warmth filled Schlatt…..


End file.
